


Floating Adrift

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Adrift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Part 11 of my Torchwood series 2 missing moments seriesset after Adrift Jack/Iantofluffykinda sad, but just a little conversation set after the episode, nothing too dramatic Enjoy





	

Ianto stood by the railing a few 100 yards away from the tourist office, his foot up on the railing and his hands clasped in front of him. He was thinking about it all, wishing somehow that he could make it all okay for Gwen, for Nikki, for all those people whose lives had been destroyed by the rift. He sighed.

The tourist door opened and Jack slowly walked to where he could see Ianto standing. With some trepidation, he approached the younger man.

“Hey.”

Ianto turned his head to the side, saw Jack, and then turned back with a huff.

“Here to punish me are you?”

Jack let out a half chuckle and matched Ianto’s positioning against the rails.

“And… how would I do that?”

There was a suggestion somewhere in there, it was weak. Ianto huffed out a laugh.

“A few things spring to mind.”

They were quiet for a while, both watching the waves as they meandered and swished their way to the boardwalk. Both caught up in their own memories.

“I won’t apologise.” Ianto said sharply.

“And I don’t expect you to.”

“Im sad for what happened-how it turned out. but she never would have stopped looking.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you being like this?”

Ianto pushed back from the railing and started walking, pacing by the wall. Jack turned away from the water to look at the younger man but still lean on the rails.

“Like what?”

“Mad at me! You understand why I did it!”

“I do.”

“God, Jack.”

“What?”

“Just… Just give me something here, I feel like im talking to a brick wall.”

“And what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know! Be mad at me, yell at me, I don’t care! Just don’t stand there like you feel nothing at all. Cus otherwise, what has been the point of the past few months?”

Jack was quiet, his arms folded in front of him. He was looking at Ianto with a calm face, and somehow that was worse than if he had been in a blazing fury.

“Okay Ianto, you want to know what I’m feeling. Yeah, I’m angry. Angry at Gwen, angry at myself, angry at the rift for doing this to us and those people.” Jack pushed off the railing and walked to Ianto, smoothing his hands down his upper arms. “Am I mad at you? No. A little sad maybe that you felt like you couldn’t tell me what you were going to do. But I understand. I’m not hurt. I’m not mad. And these past few months…” Jack took Ianto’s hands in his. “Have definitely meant something to me, don’t ever think they have not.”

Ianto sighed and let his shoulders sag. He squeezed Jack’s hands and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that scream again.”

“Me too.”

“Shall we go back to mine? Have some food?”

Jack nodded and led Ianto to the car. They went home, they drank wine, and after in bed, Jack held onto Ianto tight and let him look after him. If only for a while…


End file.
